


First Time

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes are planning on having sex for the first time and it's awkward and clumsy.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes in fiction, sex is portrayed as this amazing, perfect event - but often, especially the first time, it can be awkward, clumsy, and silly.  
> Warnings: Swearing, oral sex (female receiving), dirty talk

You were excited for your date with Bucky tonight.

You had been dating for a while and you were taking things slow but you had decided that tonight was The Night. You were nervous with anticipation. It’s not that you two hadn’t fooled around you just hadn’t had actual sex yet and you wanted everything to go perfectly. You took extra care getting ready that afternoon, starting with a soak in the tub, then a quick shower where you exfoliated and shaved, followed by a generous application of your favourite lotion. Wearing your towel, you were examining your clothes, trying to decide what to wear, when your phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Hey, Bucky! Just getting ready for our date.”

“Darlin’, it’s the afternoon. How long does it take for you to get ready?” he chuckled.

“Well,” you looked down at your towel and giggled, “Seeing how I’m only in a towel, I think I should get ready sooner than later.”

You could hear him swallow hard, “Ah, did I catch you out of the shower?” You walked towards your bed and took a seat, crossing your legs, “I took a bath first, then a shower. I just can’t decide what to wear tonight. Maybe you can help me?”

“How can I help you?”

“Pink or black?”

“Excuse me?”

“Pink or black, Bucky. Choose one,” your voice lowered a bit.

“Ah, pink? What’s this for?”

You laughed, “I’m not sure which undergarments to wear. But pink it is.”

Bucky was silent on the other line and when he spoke, his voice was strangled, “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

You started getting dressed while you continued the conversation, “No no, I need you in tip top shape for tonight,” you giggled at him.

He laughed, “See you soon.”

Bucky was picking up dinner and bringing it to your place where he had planned on spending the night. You wanted to make sure everything was perfect so you had cleaned the day before and you opened a bottle of wine and went to light some candles before he arrived. Before you knew it, Bucky was buzzing up and you let him in, nervously waiting at the door for him. He entered your apartment pressing a soft kiss to your lips before putting the takeout bags on the table.

Looking around, he let out a low whistle, “You really went all out.” He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close, “You know I know what your place normally looks like, right?”

You poked him in the side, “Hush. I wanted to do something nice. Tonight’s special.”

He looked deep into your eyes, “Darlin’, every night with you is special.”

You grinned at him and gave him a squeeze, “Thank you.” You moved in to give him a kiss when his stomach rumbled and you both burst out laughing, “I’ll save that kiss for later. Right now, let’s get some food in you.”

Walking to the table, he smirked, “I can think of something else I’d rather eat.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, “You can do that later, then. Eat food first.”

After dinner, the two of you brought your drinks and sat on the couch to watch a movie. You were snuggled into Bucky’s side and he had his arm over your shoulder, playing with the ends of your hair. You sighed contentedly and he shifted himself so he was facing you. Gently, taking your chin between his fingers, he turned your face towards him and he leaned in and kissed you. You responded, kissing him back and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, molding his tongue to yours, and when he pulled away to break the kiss, you sucked on his bottom lip. Bucky looked at you, eyes dark with lust and he quickly lifted you into his arms and carried you to your room.

“Bucky! Wait!” you yelped, “The candles!”

He put you down and you walked around the space blowing out the candles you had lit earlier. Then, you walked back up to him and smiled, “Okay, let’s try that again.”

Hoisting you up, he chuckled, “As you wish, sweetheart.” Carrying you to your room, he kissed you hard as you threaded your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. Tossing you onto the bed, he didn’t aim very well and you bounced and bumped your head on the headboard. “Oh my god, Y/N! Are you okay?”

You giggled, rubbing the tender spot, “Yeah, Bucky. Just watch your aim next time.” You moved so you were more comfortable and beckoned for him to join you.

He quickly climbed over your body and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Shh, I’m fine,” putting your hands under his shirt, you lightly grazed his chest with your fingertips.

He attacked your neck, nipping and sucking, and when you moaned his name, you could feel him smile against your skin. Moving his hands to the bottom of your shirt, he slowly removed it. When he saw the pink bra contrasting against your skin, he bit his lip and it was your turn to smile.

“Are you happy with your choice?”

Cupping one breast with his hand, he nodded, “Pink looks good on you.”

“It’s a set,” you teased.

His hands made quick work of your jeans and you lay there wearing only your bra and underwear.

Taking you in, he looked over you, “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re beautiful.”

You felt your skin warm under his gaze. “Too many clothes, love.”

He stood up and quickly removed his top and jeans. Palming himself, he grinned at you, “Better?” You nodded and bit your lip as he came back to you, lying next to you on your bed. He kissed you lazily, his hands running up and down your body leaving goosebumps in their wake. He brought his hand to your clothed heat and teased you until you were a moaning mess, practically begging for release.

“Bucky, please,” you begged, squirming under him.

“What do you need sweetheart?”

“Fuck, Bucky, I need to come.”

He kissed your lips hard until you were panting. Then, he kissed his way down your body, sucking and nipping until he positioned himself between your legs. Tugging on the sides of your underwear, when he spoke, his voice was gravelly, “Lift,” he commanded. You lifted your hips and he tugged your last bit of clothing down until you lay bare for him. Smiling at you, he lazily bit the inside of your thigh, “Sweetheart,” he slowly ran a finger through your glistening folds, “You’re so fuckin’ wet.”

You lifted yourself up so you could look at him, “All for you, love.”

Burying his face against your core, he licked a stripe up through your and you promptly burst into laughter.

Shocked, Bucky pulled away and frowned at you, “What’s wrong?”

You covered your head with your hands, “Oh my god! I am so sorry. It - it tickles.”

He chuckled and tried again but your legs closed shut over his head as you laughed.

“Shit, Bucky, stop!” you shrieked.

He looked at you, beard wet with your juices.

“I think,” you paused, “I think it’s your beard that’s tickling me.” You ran your fingers through his hair as a comforting gesture.

He rolled his eyes at you, “But you love my beard,” he sulked.

Nodding, you agreed, “Yes, I know but,” you shrugged, “it tickles.”

“Then I’ll have to make sure you’re distracted enough not to laugh.” Quickly pinning down your hips with his hand, he dove against your core teasing you.

Your peals of laughter turned into moans of pleasure as he licked and sucked at your pussy until you were writhing beneath him.

Just before you came, he pulled away, blowing a cool stream of air against you.

“Why’d you stop?” you whined, “I was so damn close.”

He chuckled, “I wanna be inside you when you come.” He stood to remove his underwear, but his boxers got caught on his foot making him stumble and you giggled. He raised a brow at you and positioned himself in between your legs, pumping himself a few times then, “Shit!” he hopped off the bed and rummaged through his pants.

“Bucky?” you called out as you reached into your nightstand and pulled out a condom, “I’ve got one.”

He sheepishly took the foil packet from you and after tearing it open, rolled it down his shaft. “Okay,” he muttered, returning himself back between your thighs, “Let’s try this again?”

You giggled and reached towards him, resting your hands on his chest.

Grabbing himself, he rubbed his cock against your folds, coating himself in your wetness before slowly pushing in.

You hissed in pleasure, “Oh my god, Bucky.”

He froze in his actions, “Are you okay?”

You nodded, “God, yes. Keep going.”

Smiling at you, he pushed himself all the way in and he leaned forward, placing a kiss to your lips. He set a slow pace and though you were enjoying the intimacy of it, you had been so close to your orgasm so you needed more from him but were hesitant to ask in case you hurt his feelings.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and lightly scratched your nails down his chest, whimpering his name. When he didn’t change a thing, you dug your heels into his ass hoping to spur him on and you pulled him to you for a searing kiss. Nothing. “Bucky?” you looked up at him. He froze, looking worried. “Love, please, go faster. You’re not gonna hurt me, I promise.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, “Oh, thank god. This was killing me.”

You lightly smacked his shoulder as he began to pound into you, “Fuck, Bucky, harder too.”

Grinning wickedly at you, he lifted one leg over his shoulder allowing for him to reach you deeper, “Like this, baby girl?”

“Oh god,” you whimpered, “yes.” He reached between you and using his metal fingers, began rubbing circles on your clit.

“Fuck!” The coolness of his finger against your heated nub had you seeing stars and you could feel your walls begin to clench, “I - I’m close, Bucky!”

“Come for me, baby girl. Wanna feel you come all over my cock.”

Your mouth dropped open and he flushed, worried he had crossed a line. You shook your head digging your nails into his flesh, “No, keep going.”

He smirked at you, relieved, “That’s it, darlin’, you’re so close. Wanna feel you come. Gonna fuck this tight little pussy so hard.”

His words put you over and you came, crying out his name.

He continued at his relentless pace and the tick in his jaw told you he was close so you pulled him to you and kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue. His hips stuttered and he came with a moan, moving slowly until he had emptied himself completely. Pulling away from you, he pressed a gentle kiss to your ankle and moved your leg back down then, holding onto the condom, he slowly pulled out of you and flopped down next to you.

You threw one arm over your face as you lay next to him, “Holy, that was amazing,” you muttered.

Bucky chuckled, “I need to get rid of this thing but, I can’t feel my legs.” You giggled and looked over at him, “Hurry and get rid of that thing so we can cuddle for a bit.”

Slowly, Bucky got up and walked to the bathroom, you watching his behind the entire way.

“You’ve got a great ass, you know that?” you called out to him.

You could hear him cleaning himself up and he paused in his actions. As he re-entered the room, you could see his face was flushed. Throwing on his boxers, he crawled back into bed, pulling you close to him, he pressed a kiss to your neck, “Let’s not talk about my ass, please.”

You giggled, “Just thought you should know.” You took his metal hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, “Why the hell did we wait so long to do that?”

He laughed at you, “We have to make up for lost time now, don’t we?”

You snuggled into him and nodded, closing your eyes, “We certainly do.”

Bucky began to play with your hair and you could feel yourself dozing off. He pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Go to sleep, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.”

Your breathing evened out as you fell asleep.

Bucky closed his eyes, then opened them with a start. You were snoring.


End file.
